


In the Morning

by suallenparker



Series: The Engagement Universe [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, After the Wedding, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Sex, fanfic add on, the engagement add on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The Engagement Add On) The morning after their wedding night, Phil makes up on his promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet anon prompted me to write a scene for after their wedding. I hope you enjoy this! Please let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!

Wearing just grey boxer briefs and a towel around his shoulders, Phil returned from the bathroom in Melinda’s apartment to the bedroom. Her apartment had been closer to the location of their wedding, so they had decided to sleep here for the night. Ever since they got together three days ago, they had spent most time either at work or his place, because his fridge actually had food in it. He would fix that. His wife was no where to be seen. Phil smiled. His wife!

He rubbed his hair dry with the towel, when the door opened and his wife came in.

His wife! He smiled at her and dropped the towel on his dedicated chair. “Good morning, wife,” he said. It felt as good saying it as it was hearing it.

She smiled at him. “Good morning, husband.”

She looked great, wearing black jeans and a black tank top that left her arms bare. Her hair up in a loose pony tail. With her hands behind her back, she walked towards him. She smelled delicious. Like freshly baked goods.

“You’ve been sleeping forever,” she said and stopped in front of him.

True. It was almost eleven a.m.. In his defense, they got to bed pretty late last night. Their wedding reception had been wonderful. Her mother had danced with him and he was still alive! Even more impressive, he had danced with Skye again and survived that too.

He leaned down and gave his wife a quick kiss.

“You snored a little, too,” she said after he pulled back.

He raised his brows. “Did I?”

“Yep.” She nodded sadly. “My husband snores.” The corners of her mouth twitched and she pressed her lips together, so of course he had to kiss her again.

He grinned and brought his hands up to rub her shoulders. He loved touching her skin. And he still remembered the promise he gave her last night before falling asleep. “I’m your husband.”

“You are.” She kissed him. “I made you breakfast.”

“Wife, snoring is not a reason to kill me.”

She rolled her eyes. “I _bought_ you breakfast.” With that she pulled her hands from behind her back. In her right hand she held a brown bag with a familiar logo on it.

His eyes widened. “Croissants?” he asked happily.

She nodded.

He took the bag from her hand and gave her another kiss. “You really are the perfect wife.”

She tilted her head. “So no regrets yet?”

“None.” He was so damn happy! But there was something in her eyes … “Melinda?”

She swallowed and pulled up her shoulders. “It’s okay if you ever have, you know? It’s okay if you want out before -”

This again? “I love you,” he said. How could she still doubt that?

“You think that now but we’re still in the honeymoon phase and -”

Honeymoon phase? Was she kidding? He put the bag onto the small bookshelf next to him and cradled her face. “You’re stubborn and reclusive and you always, always roll your eyes at my puns, even at my good ones.” He shook his head. “I have no illusions about who you are as a person. You’re warm and strong and smart. And I love everything about you.”

She nibbled at her bottom lip while she looked at him with widened eyes.

He sighed. “But if you have doubts -”

“What I told Thomas about falling in love with you was true,” she said.

What? His heart skipped a beat. She couldn’t mean what he thought she meant …

“I loved you since then,” she added. “You could’ve died and I just realized that I didn’t want to live in a world without you, because I love you.”

“Melinda …”

“Don’t let that get to your head, ok?”

“I loved you since I first saw you.”

She squinted at him. “You don’t have to -”

“From the very first moment,” he interrupted. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

She ran her hands over his back and down to the waistband of his boxer briefs, sending shivers down his spine. When she opened her mouth to his, they both groaned.

“Husband,” she mumbled against his mouth, “I think it’s time you show me exactly how you love me.” She nibbled at his lower lip. “Hands on and all.”

She rubbed her hips against his and he groaned. His cock was already hardening.

He swallowed hard. “Then please lift your hands in the air, so I can get that tank top off you.”

She kissed him quickly. “I do you one better.” With that she stepped away and pulled the top over her head. Just as quickly, she removed her bra too.

He pulled her back against him and kissed her deeply. Feeling her bare skin against his was perfect. She moaned when he kissed the soft spot below her right ear. He grinned. They were still pretty new at this together, but that was definitely one of her weak spots.

Tomorrow morning they would fly out to Vegas for their honeymoon and until then he planned on keeping her naked and close, so he could explore. He also planned on using all his newfound knowledge during their honeymoon.

Together they worked on getting the rest of their clothes off. His boxers weren’t much of an obstacle, but he struggled a bit with the button on her jeans. To be fair, she was stroking his cock at the moment. He took revenge by pushing his hand into her panties and running his fingers over her already wet pussy.

She moaned his name and buried a hand in his hair when he pushed a finger up inside of her. He rewarded himself by taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking gently.

Finally, they landed on the bed, naked and breathing heavily. He was so hard, it almost hurt. He wanted to be inside of her badly!

She got a condom from the nightstand, but when she wanted to roll it over his cock, he caught her wrists in his hand.

“Another time,” he rasped.

She kissed him. “Hurry!”

Moments later he lay between her spread legs while her fingernails dug into his back and her hot breath tickled his throat. He peppered her face with kisses while he slowly pushed into her.

“Phil, please,” she moaned and lifted her hips towards him.

One day she would kill him! He pushed into her and they both groaned. It only took him a few deep thrusts to make her come and he watched every second of bliss on her face with deep satisfaction, before he let go himself.

Afterwards, they lay in each others arms, just caressing each other and stealing kisses.

Then her stomach growled.

He laughed and she blushed. When he sat up, she grabbed his hand.

“Where are you going?”

“Getting my wife a croissant,” he said and lifted her hand to his mouth to press a kiss on her palm.

“Well then,” She relaxed. “Don’t let me keep you, husband.”

 


End file.
